The Five: From the Stars
by Leader Of Sky Clan
Summary: (Book 1) When five young cats (Stormpaw, Mousepaw, Whitepaw, Damppaw, and Sparrowpaw) are met be their previous clan leaders in a dream, they learn that they must unite all five clans, or be destroyed. Will they succeed, or will it all come crashing down around them?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five cats gathered 'round a small pool, sparkling in the night air. The cats, with stars glittering in their fur, sat in a large ring. The first to speak was a silvery she-cat with intelligent green eyes.

"Not much longer." she said.

"Our enemy is approaching fast." a rusty colored tom agreed, "The five need to gather soon."

"How will we bring them together?" asked a tom, with fur black as night.

"In good time." said a she-cat with long, white fur.

"We will speak to each of them soon, when they are ready." agreed a grey blue tom.

The black tom looked into the pool, watching a small kit play.

"They MUST succeed." he said.

**AN: Yeah, it is reeeeeeaaaalllllyyyyy short, but its a prologue, the intro chapters (the first five) will be pretty short as well, (NOT THIS SHORT!) but after that I make myself write chapters AT LEAST seven written pages, soooo... R&R please! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Stormpaw

Chapter 1 - Stormpaw

"HA! I've got you, Stormkit!" cried Honeykit, my cream colored sister.

"No you don't!" I laughed, dodging her flying form.

Honeykit crashed to the ground at my left.

"No fair!" she groaned, getting to her paws.

"KITS!" the voice of our mother, Brightsong, came shooting from the nursery.

Honeykit, our brother, Brownkit, and I scrambled over to find her waiting in our nest.

"Line up, i'm going to give you the grooming of your lives!" she announced.

Brownkit and I shared a glance before sitting next to our mother.

"Today. .You..Will..Become..Apprentices" she said during licks.

Soon Honeykit, Brownkit, and I were shining brightly.

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather here beneath the Grand Oak for a clan meeting." Ashstar's voice could be heard echoing around the camp, calling his cats to order.

I was shivering with excitement.

The three of us sat beneath Ashstar, who was sitting comfortably in a hollow a little ways up the tree, facing the entirety of LeafClan on one of the most important days of our lives.

"LeafClan," the leader began, "we are gathered here today to witness a sign of prosperity in our clan. I present to you, Honeykit, Stormkit, and Brownkit, who have reached the age of six moons."

The clan cheered, except for grumpy old Brambletwist. The old cat never spoke a word, and always had a scowl on his face.

"Rainspot, your former apprentice, Amberwing, recently received her warrior name, are you ready for your next apprentice?"

"I am." the dark grey she-cat replied.

"Then you will mentor Honeykit. I know that you will pass on to her your loyalty and strength." Ashstar said.

Rianspot rose from her spot in the crowd of cats and came to stand beside Honeykit.

"Hnoeykit," Ashstar began, "Do you promise to honor your warrior ancestors and learn their ways, following their code until the day you die?"

"I do." Honeykit replied, looking Ashstar levelly in the eyes.

"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw." Ashstar finished.

Then Honeypaw and Rainspot touched noses.

Brownkit's mentor was named to be Roancoat, and he became Brownpaw.

"Brambletwist." began Ashstar, and my heart sank, "It has been many moons sense you last mentored an apprentice, are you ready to take on another?"

"Yes." my new mentor's voice was deep and gravely, like he hadn't used it in moons. That was because he hadn't used it in moons.

"Then you will mentor Stormkit, I know you will pass on to him your wisdom and integrity."

Then Ashstar turned to me, "Stormkit, Do you promise to honor your warrior ancestors and learn their ways, following their code until the day you die?"

"I do." my voice shook a little, but I wasn't going to let Brambletwist ruin me apprentice ceremony.

"Then from now on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw." Ashstar finished.

I turned and jumped a little to find Brambletwist right beside me. He briefly touched his nose to mine and the crowd erupted, chanting, "Honeypaw! Brownpaw! Strompaw!"

My siblings and I were swarmed by congratulating cats.

"Hi!" a peppy voice sounded in my ear.

I turned to find Mistpaw, a long furred grey apprentice.

"Hello." I replied awkwardly.

"I'm going to show you guys to the den, and, you know, introduce you to the others properly." she announced, motioning to my siblings, who weren't paying attention, as usual.

I poked Brownpaw's side with my muzzle. He jumped around, getting Honeypaw's attention as well.

"Mistpaw is taking us to the apprentice den." I said flatly.

"That's right!" Mistpaw agreed, "just follow me!"

Mistpaw led us around camp, pointing out Lilac's medicine den as we passed.

"Your the first new apprentices in a wile, Thornpaw, Fawnpaw, and myself are the only others." Mistpaw commented as we entered the apprentice den.

"This is my sister, Fawnpaw." Mistpaw pointed with her tail to a sleek, light brown she-cat with sharp green eyes.

"Hello." Fawnpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Hi." the three of us said together.

Then a dark tabby tom came through the entrance.

"Thornpaw, your back!" Mistpaw exclaimed, tackling the slightly older apprentice.

"Mistpaw." he replied, chuckling a little.

Meanwhile Mistpaw had managed to pin the tom.

Thornpaw laughed and touched his nose to the startled she-cat's. Wile Mistpaw was staring at Thornpaw in shock, he managed to wiggle out from under the gray she-cat. It was Mistpaw's turn to be pinned, with Thornpaw smirking down at her. Thornpaw whispered something and Mistpaw's ears went pink. Thornpaw let her up and the two approached us.

"Sorry about that." Mistpaw said sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, you guys are adorable!" Honeypaw exclaimed.

Brownpaw made a gagging noise and I couldn't help but agree.

"Now you three should grt to bed." said Thornpaw, "Your mentors will take you on a tour of the territory tomorrow."

Then he and Mistpaw walked to a nest on the far side of the den and curled up together.

"Awww." Honeypaw cooed.

Brownpaw and I shared a look before taking a nest nearby. Honeypaw took the one next to it.

I closed my eyes and found sleep instantly.

"Stormpaw."

I jumped. I had appeared in a meadow which faded into thick fog, or mist, or something.

"Stormpaw." the voice said again.

I turned to see a handsome jet black tom.

"I am Nightstar, the previous leader of LeafClan." he said.

The tom's voice was deep, and it sounded like he was very sad. I narrowed my eyes, and realization slapped me in the face.

"Y-your my father."

Nightstar winced, but nodded.

I studied him, every piece of fur.

"I wish I could have lived to help you grow." he said sadly.

"Its alright father," I said tentatively, "our clan would have been lost without you."

Nightstar sighed, "Your stories flatter me, but now we must discus why I have brought you here."

I nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"The clans are in danger, I have a prophecy for you."

"What?! I'm no medicine cat!" I exclaimed.

"No," Nightstar agreed, "but it is for you, all the same, now listen closley."

The medow faded and and images of a huge battle flashed before my eyes.

"Five young cats, one of each clan, must join togther or we will all perish. The brave one, the survivor, the pure one, the fighter, and and the clown."

**AN: Thank you for the patients! I'm so glad I got this done! Thanks to Silverfeathersnowstream for my very first review! I drew a cover for this, but FF won't let me upload it for some reason, but I'll try putting it on DA. Check it out on my page, MyWeepingAngel. There is a couple character pics as well. Anyway please R&R, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Mousepaw

Chapter 2 - Mousepaw

I cowered behind a bush, praying to SkyClan the strange cats wouldn't find me. There were two of them, a big grey tom and a ginger tabby she-cat.

"Come out little one," said the she-cat, "we won't hurt you."

"H-how do I know that?!" I called out in anger.

The tom and she-cat shared a look.

"Poor thing," the she-cat spoke to the tom.

He nodded, "All alone in the world."

"I am not alone!" I hissed.

The two went on as if they hadn't heard me, "It'd be nice to have a sweet little kit like her in RidgeClan, wouldn't it, Bouldertail?"

"RIDGECLAN!" I exclaimed, popping out of my hiding place, "Mother told me to find you!"

The two older cats shared a surprised, 'I can't believe it was that easy' look.

"Well!" I exclaimed, "lets go!"

Excitement coursed through me at the thought of meeting the cats my father had grown up with. We walked for a very long time before we came to a small canyon.

"Welcome to RidgeClan, uh, whats your name kit?" asked Bouldertail.

"Mousey." I replied.

"Well, welcome to RidgeClan, Mousey." he said.

We walked into the canyon and my jaw dropped. I'd never seen so many cats in my life. They were all going into and out of a group of caves. Bouldertail and the she-cat brought me straight into the biggest cave at the end of the canyon. Inside an old gold colored tom cat sat on a mossy nest.

"Goldstar." the she-cat said, lowering her head respectfully.

"Dawnlight," Goldstar acknowledged the ginger tabby, "Who have you here?"

The tom looked at me with a gentle grandfatherly gleam in his eyes.

"I think she'd better tell you." Bouldertail replied.

"Go ahead." Goldstar said.

"Well," I began, "Mother, Father, and I were all going hunting, it was my first hunt celebration! Anyway, we were walking along when a strange cat with a bunch of missing fur, ugly thing, yelled at my father. Then they started fighting. A bunch more jumped out of the bushes and started fighting as well. My mother told me to run far away and find RidgeClan, so here I am!"

"Who were your parents?" Goldstar asked with an annoyingly pity filled voice.

"DON'T SPEAK OF THEM LIKE THEY ARE DEAD!" I snapped.

Goldstar flinched, but said, "Alright, who ARE your parents."

"My mother's name is Lavender, and my father has a funny name, Silverpelt." I replied.

Goldstar looked genuinely surprised, "I thought I recognized those eyes."

"What?" I asked.

"Silverpelt is my son." he replied.

"Interesting," I said, sitting on my haunches, "Si your my grandfather? I thought you looked grandfatherish."

Goldstar laughed, "You've got his spirit alright! We'll have your apprentice ceremony this afternoon, if you want to stay and learn our ways that is."

"Oh I do!" I exclaimed, "I can't wait!"

"Alright, Bouldertail, go fetch one of the apprentices to show Mousey around." Goldstar said.

I didn't even want to think about how he knew my name, the old tom seemed ancient and otherworldly.

The tom nodded and headed out.

"Dawnlight," my grandfather turned to the she-cat, "ask Volefur to come see me."

Dawnlight nodded and exited as well.

Then Bouldertail returned with a young tom. He had dark, chocolate brown fur, and twinkling amber eyes.

"This is Duskpaw." said Bouldertail.

"Hello." I said, dipping my head, "I'm Mousey."

"Nice to meet you, Mousey, if you'd follow me?"

I nodded and got to me paws.

Duskpaw lead me around the camp, pointing out where things are. To the right of grandfather's den is the elder's den, a deep cave with several nests viable. On the left was the medicine den, it was basically a hollowed out boulder. Then the warrior's den, closest to the entrance on that side. Next to the elder's den was the nursery, it had a tiny entrance that could easily be missed. Finally we came to the apprentice den, which was directly across from the warrior's den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the center rock for a clan meeting." called Goldstar, his voice echoing through the canyon.

"Annnnd that ends the tour." Duskpaw said.

I couldn't help but laugh as we joined the flow of cats headed towards a large rock at the center of the canyon.

"Sit just below the rock, facing everyone." Duskpaw whispered in my ear before joining three other young cats.

I nodded, walking up to the rock with a confidant sway in my step. Inside I was freaking out, I'd finally found RidgeClan, and my grandfather.

"RidgeClan, before you today is Mousey," Goldstar began, "the kit of Lavender and Silverpelt."

Surprised and confused murmurs rose from the crowd.

"So we just accept her?!" called out an angry voice.

The voice belonged to a sleek black tom with bright yellow eyes and an outraged scowl.

"Yes." Goldstar replied firmly.

"Silverpelt would have tough her well." said an even, non-aggressive, voice.

"Silverpelt was a traitor!" the black tom growled.

"QUIET!" Goldstar commanded.

The murmuring stopped instantly.

"Now," Goldstar continued, Mousey has reached the age of six moons and is ready to be an apprentice. Volefur, you are ready for your first apprentice, I know you will pass on to her your skill and honor."

The old tom turned to me, "Mousey, do you promise to learn and follow the ways of our ancestors and their noble code, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." I replied confidently.

"Then from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw."

Then Volefur, a dusty brown tom with pale green eyes, rose from the crowd and touched noses with me.

Then the clan began cheering, "Mousepaw! Mousepaw! Mousepaw!"

That is, all of them except the black tom.

I don't remember much after that, just Duskpaw gently leading my to the apprentice den and falling asleep instantly in a random nest.

v^v^v

"Hello Mousepaw." a voice said.

I spun around to find a long furred off-white tom. His eyes sparkled an almost gold color. We were standing on the open moor, which faded away into a far away fores.

"I am Lionstar." he announced.

I held in a giggle, but it wasn't easy. I hate to say it, but this cat was no lion. He was small and didn't seem to have much muscle.

Lionstar eyed me sternly, "you shouldn't judge a cat by his coat, Mousepaw."

My ears turned bright red and i looked away, "Sorry, Lionstar."

The tom chuckled and said, "Do you know who I was?"

That was a silly question, "You just said, your Lionstar."

"No, I WAS Lionstar, but WHO was I, what was my importance?" Lionstar persisted.

"Umm, I don't know, I'm new to this whole clan thing." I replied.

"I was the previous leader of RidgeClan." the tom said with a huge grin.

"So your DEAD!" I exclaimed, backing up a step.

"What did you expect?" Lionstar asked, a little to harshly, "I have something to show you."

The seen suddenly changed to a huge battle, cats of every color and size fighting fercly.

Then Lionstar's voice echoed through my mind, 'Five young cats, one of each clan, must join togther or we will all perish. The brave one, the survivor, the pure one, the fighter, and and the clown.'

**Sorry about the wait! I've just been to lazy to type, sorry! I'm working on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Whitepaw

"Oh come on Whitekit! Have some fun for once!" called Rushkit.

"Just a moment." I murmured, finishing sorting herbs for Pebblefoot.

"Are you ready for your ceremony tonight?" the old medicine cat asked me softly.

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied.

"Then go and have fun with your brother! he'll be an apprentice when we return, and so will you. There will be a lot more work for both of you." Pebblefoot said, in her soft, gentile way.

"Ok!" I exclaimed, running out to see my brother.

"Finally! All you do is work Whitekit!" Rushkit exclaimed.

I looked down and mumbled, "Not ALWAYS."

Rushkit laughed and tackled me, sending us both tumbling down Pebblefoot's small hill. I laugh and flip over, landing on my paws.

"You fight to good for a medicine cat." Rushkit pouted.

"Aw come on," I said, "your a much better fighter than me! You'll be a great warrior one day."

"No I won't," he muttered, "I'm to small."

"Now who said that?" I asked.

"Reedkit." he continued to pout.

"Well what does Reedkit know? Don't you remember Lionstar, the greatest leader of RidgeClan?" I asked.

"Thats RidgeClan, you have to be strong and powerful to swim the river." he replied, his eyes starting to fill with unshed tears.

"Well you only get strong by working hard!" I replied encouragingly.

"You got it!" exclaimed Rushkit, forgetting his almost tears, "I'm going to practice RIGHT NOW!"

I proudly watched my brother run off to join the other kits, his pale grey fur glinting with the sinking sun.

"Ready to leave?" asked Pebblefoot, she stood behind me and spoke in her usual soft way.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good, then we'd better get going!" she replied, cheerfully.

We walked out of the camp, a chorus of good-byes called out behind us. Pebblefoot and I swiftly swam the river, then quickly shook out the water droplets. Having the camp on an island mid-river was very helpful with defense. We continued across our territory, the woodlands thinning out to prairie. We reached the border shortly after that. Pebblefoot continued on, limping slightly on her smaller foot, and I followed close behind. She led me to a hollow in the field, and curled up in an ancient log. "We wait here for the others." Pebblefoot said softly.

I nodded and we silently watched the horizon, it wasn't long before two dots appeared.

"That'll be Swiftheart and Bladepaw." Pebblefoot said absently.

The two dots continued to grow until I could easily make out a mouse brown tom with black patches and a much smaller black tom.

Pebblefoot rose from her spot when the two toms reached us.

"Good to see you again, Swiftheart." she said to the older tom.

"ant you Pebblefoot." Swiftheart replied.

"This is Whitekit!" Pebblefoot announced, a gleam of pride in her eyes.

I smiled shyly and bowed my head.

"Hello." said Bladepaw.

Next Maskfur from TreeClan arrived, followed closely by Lilac of LeafClan. Finally Frogleg and Mosspaw arrived from DarkClan.

Pebblefoot looked at the dimming sky, "There is still quite some time until moon - high."

"We have assembled early today." agreed Lilac.

"We should continue to sight cliff and rest there." said Frogleg.

"Then lets go." agreed Pebblefoot.

We traveled silently through RidgeClan's territory, it was mostly a large plain with no trees, but I could see several canyons in the distance. We crossed RidgeClan's scent marked boundary and I was officially out of clan territory for the first time. I noticed more and more trees dotting the land. We soon came to a small twoleg nest, which I had only seen from a distance before.

"We must be very quiet here," Pebblefoot warned, "these twolegs have a dog."

I winced, remembering the last time the clans had encountered a dog, but nodded and followed the elder medicine cats down a path leading throung a wheat field. The distant bark of a dog made me shudder, but i ignored it. We hopped a ravine and came apon a huge, smelly, black, path.

"This is the Thunderpath," said Pebblefoot, answering my unspoken question, "Monsters use it to travel. You must be VERY careful when you cross, Whitekit."

We came to a stop at the edge, Pebblefoot looking left and right, as well as listening intently.

"Lets go." she said.

We all took off and arrived safely at the other side. Seconds later a huge, black monster roared by. We climed a steep incline, and found ourselves looking back at the farm form the top of a high cliff.

"This is it." said Pebblefoot, "Sight Cliff. Our meeting place with our ancestors."

"Tonight, at the quarter moon meeting, we have Whitekit, who feels the noble calling to be a medicine cat. She understands her great sacrifice, and knows what duties it will bring. She rejects the life of a fighting warrior for the path of a healer. Do you, fellow medicine cats, accept her?" said Pebblefoot, following the traditional words.

"We do." chanted the other medicine cats.

"Then we will soon see if our ancestors in SkyClan accept her as well." finished Pebblefoot.

Then each cat closed their eyes.

I breathed in the blissful calm, and it took a few moments for me to realize my surroundings had changed. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting by a small shimmering pool.

"You've been growing well." a voice said.

I turned slowly to see a gentle looking tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Shellstar." I acknowledged her.

The she-cat smiled, "So you remember me."

"Barley." I admitted, "but you saved mine and my brother's lives by sacrificing your own."

"You both are important kits in your own ways, your brother will make a wonderful leader."

Shellstar motioned to the pool.

In it was an image of my brother, all grown up. He was standing on the Speaking Rock, addressing the clan. I recognized many faces in the clan, but some were missing, and some were new. Then the image faded.

"I have something important to show you." Shellstar said.

A battle appeared, and her voice echoed through my mind, "Five young cats, one of each clan, must join together or we will all perish. The brave one, the survivor, the pure one, the fighter, and and the clown."

My eyes blinked open and the other cats said together, "Welcome to medicine, Whitepaw!"

**AN: EEK! I am So sorry it took so long! First I got sick, and then I got really busy with school, and then it was Thanks Giving, but to try to make it up to you I'm posting chapters three and four today!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Sparrowpaw

Chapter 4 - Sparrowpaw

"Again!" commanded Barkfur.

I growled low then launched onto a tree branch, sinking my claws into the wood. I retracted my claws and jumped back to the ground, landing in the middle of my mentor's back. I hung on tight, but when he went for a roll I sprung off.

"Well done," Barkfur panted, "that's enough for today."

I nodded and turned around, walking along the worn path to camp. Barkfur followed, muttering to himself. I walked between the thick trees of my home, listening to the comforting sound of prey scurrying through the leaves. I soon came to the four large oaks that TreeClan called home. With an easy leap I landed on a low branch. Then I climbed my way up to the platform of branches that had grown together so thick, it was difficult for even a kit to fall through. I walked over to the fresh-kill pile, which sat in the platform's center. I grabbed a small cardinal then went to the south tree, which held elder's den, and above it, the apprentice den. I finished my cardinal then hopped up to a higher branch. then I walked along it to the apprentice den.

The only other apprentice in at the moment was Ivypaw, a pale grey she-cat with green eyes. She sat up and blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello Ivypaw." I said.

"Sparrowpaw." She replied, her voice cold.

She must still be angry that I won the tree jump contest.

I looked down awkward, "I'm sorry."

Ivypaw looked surprised, "For what?"

"You look angry." I replied.

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes, "Your not the apologizing type, Sparrowpaw, what do you want?"

"I don't like it when your angry." I replied, looking away.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I looked and she was right there.

"That's... sweet." she said.

My eyes widened a little, but I smiled.

"Your a very complicated tom, Sparrowpaw, and I like it." she whispered in my ear.

Then she slipped out of the den, leaving me stunned.

I walked over to my nest and sat down, staring at the entrance.

I mush have dosed off because the next thing I know Briarpaw, the youngest apprentice, is standing directly in frount of me, waving his tail in my face.

"Hellloo? Sparrowpaw?" he called.

I blinked, "Wa?"

"You've been staring out the entrance since before I got here, and I've been in an hour." he replied.

I stood and stretched slowly.

"Not staring, sleeping with my eyes open," I turned to the young tom, "you should try it sometime."

Briarpaw scoffed, "Yeah right, you were day dreaming about Ivypaw."

I stood, stalked over to Briarpaw, and glared down at him, "You wanna say that again?"

The tom crouched low, "Everycat can see you like her."

My heart stopped for a minuet.

Then I blinked and glared down at Briarpaw, "Watch what you say, your still just a kit!"

Briarkit just smirked and slinked off.

"Insolent kit!" I muttered angry.

I stormed onto the branch, then hopped to the one below, turning and entering the elder's den.

"Sparrowpaw," said Maplewing, "your angry."

Don't ask me how she knew it was me, the old she-cat is blind.

"The new apprentice likes to push my buttons." I replied.

"Ah, Briarpaw, that one has quite the life ahead of him." Maplewing mused.

She claimed she retained her prophetic ability, even after she retired from medicine cat.

"The life of annoying me." I muttered.

"Oh no," Maplewing said, "That one's path leads him far away from home."

"ook." I replied.

Branchstar had advised the clan to humor Maplewing's yammerings, said it was good for her aging mind.

"Thank you for visiting, Sparrowpaw, but our great leader will be calling a meeting soon." Maplewing's dismissive tone was clear.

I headed onto the platform, and what do you know? Branchstar's call echoed through the trees. I followed the others to sit beneath the hollow that housed Branchstar's nest.

He stood at the edge, looking down at the clan with a proud glint in his eyes.

"Today," he announced, "We calibrate the completion of an apprentice's training. Ashpaw, please come forward."

The pale grey tom rose from his seat among the crowd. He then walked to stand under Branchstar. The brown tom hopped down and landed in front of his son.

"Ashpaw, Greenleaf tells me you have finished your training, correct?" asked Branchstar.

"He has." said Greenleaf from somewhere in the crowd, with a prideful glint in her eyes.

"Then you are most certainly ready. Ashpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Branchstar asked.

"I do" said Ashpaw.

"Then I give you your warrior name, Ashfang." Branchstar finished.

The two touched noses and a chant rose from the clan cats, "Ashfang! Ashfang!"

I joined in happily, Ashfang had been apprenticed a few moons before me, and we had become friends.

"Don't forget!" Branchstar called above the crowd, "You sit silent vigil tonight!"

With that we spread into to our dens. I curled up and closed my eyes.

I awoke in a tree, but far from anywhere I had been.

"No time for pleasantries, I am Dawnstar." a voice said.

I whipped around to see a pale grey she-cat.

"The clans are in danger, here is your prophecy, Five young cats, one of each clan, must join together or we will all perish. The brave one, the survivor, the pure one, the fighter, and and the clown." she said.

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You will soon find out, The others as well as myself will arrange a meeting for the five of you soon." then she vanished.

**Once again, SO sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Damppaw

Chapter 5 - Damppaw

I ran through the waving moor grasses with my clan, hurrying to get to our destination unnoticed.

"Its just ahead." I called out the the warriors I had brought with me.

we burst into RidgeClan's camp. Unfortunately, the RidgeClan warriors, and their leader, Lionstar, were waiting for us.

"HaHa! Take that foul DeathStar!" cried Lionstar, slapping his paw across my face.

"Deathstar is noble!" cried out one of my clan, a she-cat known as Lightpool.

"Deathstar was indeed noble." said a voice.

That snapped us from our imaginary play world, returning to being only kits, in the cave camp. We all turned to see Ragstar, the current leader of DarkCaln, standing at the edge of our play area.

"Ragstar." I said with reverence.

"Dampkit." he replied good naturedly, "What are you five up to?"

"We're playing out the Great Battle!" exclaimed Rosekit, Formerly Lightpool.

"I see, and who is our noble Deathstar?" Ragstar asked.

"Why Dampkit, of course." replied Aspenkit.

"And you are playing the part of Lionstsr?" Ragstsr asked.

"Naturally." replied Aspenkit.

"I see." laughed Ragstar, "unfortunately your going to have to put your game on hold. It is almost time for Dampkit, Shadekit, and Birdkit's apprentice ceremony."

Birdkit looked pleased, wilr Shadekit and I jumped around excitedly. Aspenkit and Rosekit sat next to each other and looked at us enviously, still having two moons before it would be time for them to be apprenticed.I scampered over to my mother with my sisters, excitement flowing through me. We each sat near Silvertail as she washed us each gently.

Moments after she finished, Ragstar called for the clan to gather.

Shadekit, Birdkit, and I scrambled over to sit beneath the High Ledge, where Ragstar stood to address the clan.

"Today we celibate the prosperity of our clan by naming three new apprentices." said Ragstar, "These kits have reached six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Bluemoon, your last apprentice, Foxpelt, grew to be an outstanding clan member. Are you ready for your next apprentice?"

"I am." replied the blue/grey she-cat.

"Then you shall mentor Birdkit." said Ragstar, then he turned to my older sister, "Birdkit, do you promise to learn the ways of our ancestors and their noble code?"

"I do." she said, her voice firm and strong.

"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Birdpaw." then Ragstar turned to Bluemoon and said, "I know you will pass on your strength and honesty to this young kit."

Bluemoon rose from the crowd and walked to stand in front of us. She touched noses with Birdpaw then led her to the side.

Shadekit became Shadepaw and was apprenticed to Sundew.

Then it was my turn.

"Bearclaw, you have worked hard as a young warrior and are ready for your first apprentice." said Ragstar.

Bearclaw, a dark colored tabby tom, rose form the other cats and came to stand facing me, I think he was shaking as much as I was.

"Dampkit, do you promice to learn the ways of our ancestors and their noble code?" asked Ragstar.

"I do." I replied shakily.

"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Damppaw." then Ragstar turned to Bearclaw and said, "I know you will pass on to this apprentice your honor and agility."

Then Bearclaw and I touched noses.

Then the clan began to chant, "Birdpaw! Shadepaw! Damppaw!"

Ragstar jumped down from the ledge and joined the cats who had circled around us.

Lillypath, a smokey grey she-cat, walked up to stand close beside Bearclaw.

"Congradulations." she said to us both.

"Thank you." he replied with a goofy grin.

_oh boy, _I thought, _he better not be like this all the time._

"Can we go out tonight?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't think so." replied Bearclaw, "There's not much time left until sundown. We'll go with the others tomorrow."

"Ok." I sighed disappointedly, tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.

"Why don't you go get settled in?" asked Bearclaw.

"Alright." I sighed, walking toward the apprentice part of the cave.

The older apprentices, Fishpaw and Muskpaw, were already asleep in their nests, and my sisters were curled up together. I took a nest next to theirs and sat down. Gazing out across our underground cavern home, I felt a surge of pride. In a few moons, i'd be fighting to protect it, like a true warrior.

"You should be asleep." said a voice.

I turned around to see Lillypath.

"I couldn't sleep." she explained.

I nodded, knowing exotically what she meant.

"Is it difficult?" I asked her.

"What?" Lillypath asked.

"Being a warrior." I replied.

Lillypath looked down at me with a look in her eyes that was either pride or some kind of motherly feeling.  
"Being a warrior is wonderful and terrible." she replied softly.

"How can it be both?" I asked, mind buzzing with confusion.

"The wonderful thing, is being part of something larger, something you can lave and protect. Also, you live with the ones you love, and you can halp protect them to, and not just from enemies." she told me, eyes shining.

"How is it terrible?" I asked, my voice barley audible.

"The fighting." she said firmly, "Its a great feeling to protect your clan, but to actually, physically, injure some cat else, its very hard."

With that, she walked away, leaving me to think about what she said. It wasn't long until I drifted off, exhausted from my exciting day.

"Damppaw." a voice said.

I turned, and there stood the very cat I had been pretending to be earlier in the day.

"D-Deathstar." I said, eyes wide with awe.

We were in some off branch of the camp cave, but I had never been here before.

"Hello Damppaw." he said.

"Hello. I replied.

"I have something very important to tell you Damppaw." Deathstar told me, looking into my eyes, "But first, you did an excellent job today."

My ear tips turned bright red, "I could never live up to you, sir." I said.

"You have a great journey in store." he chuckled.

"I have been sent to give you a prophecy." he said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you." Deathstar replied.

Then the scenery changed, it showed a great battle, with so many cats, to many to count.

"Five young cats, one of each clan, must join together or we will all perish. The brave one, the survivor, the pure one, the fighter, and and the clown." Deathstar's voice echoed through the battle grounds, which had faded to a silent buzz.

"You will meet the other five in two nights, at the meeting place."

**AN Sorry its been sooo long, I just don't have much time for typing these days, but the next two chapters ARE written, I just have to get the patients to type them. I'll get it done as soon as I can, I promise! Any way, what did you think? This is finally the last introduction, the cats will meet soon and then things will go a lot faster because I won't have to do each cat's POV of each day. Once they meet up I can finally get the flow going! XD Hope you liked it, and thanks to my reviewer, SilvetfeatherSnowstream, and please, R&R! BY XD!**


End file.
